redrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Keira Bentley
Keira Lorraine Bentley (née Mason) is the mother of Joanna and the wife of Kennard. In her younger years, she was the best friend of Catherine Mercier's mother, Victoria Penworth. Physical Description Catherine describes Keira as looking similar to her daughter Joanna, with the exception of her not being attractive like Joanna. She also describes her as having the legs of a stick insect, the face of a snake, and the teeth of a horse. She has brown hair and light brown narrow eyes. Naturally, her face is formed into a smug frown, which transforms into a smile of false delight when it wants to. Keira is described as being tall and slender, standing at 5'10". She frequently dresses in revealing attire, hoping to attract attention from the opposite sex, but is both too old, and does not having a pleasant figure to pull it off. Personality Keira has proven to have a difficult personality. The side she reveals to her family is complete self-absorption, criticising everybody who doesn't live the same way she does, or doesn't live up to her expectations, but going on a psychopathic rampage if anybody dare criticise her in any way. To other people, she behaves in a falsely polite manner, her life's ambitition is to show the world what a wonderful person she is, craving attention to survive, the way normal been crave oxygen. She considers herself to be very beautiful, and believes everybody else thinks so too. She is very creative in decorating her home with numerous photographs of herself, and spends anywhere from an hour to three hours decorating herself in front of a mirror before going out in public. Some people, on the dense side, also think she's beautiful and are fooled by her false behaviour, though many are not. Biography Early Life Keira Mason was born on February 19th, 1951, in Nunworth, Rosewick. Her father was a businessman, who was on close terms with Charles Penworth. It was through that relationship that Keira met his daughter Victoria. They began noticing each other at school, and soon became best friends. While Keira was once a sweet girl, Victoria made her very bitter and greedy, which resulted in unhappiness for many people. Keira married Kennard Bentley in 1970, and their daughter Joanna was born the following year. After several years, Keira became obsessed with material goods, and demanded such from her husband. Between Two Thorns Relationships Joanna Bentley Main article: Joanna Bentley Keira's relationship with her daughter is close one, though most of the time material possessions play an importance in the household. Joanna is used to go complaining to her mother whenever something is wrong in her life. Kennard Bentley Main article: Kennard Bentley Keira and Kennard's marriage was somewhat happy at first, but it deteriorated into virtually nothing. Kennard gives her what she wants, just to keep her quiet. Donna de Burgh Main article: Donna de Burgh Keira once felt sorry for Donna when they were children, but her best friend's influence convinced her that Donna was horrible. Years later, Keira enjoys insulting Donna, while Donna couldn't care less. Victoria Penworth Main article: Victoria Penworth Keira and Victoria were best friends for many years. Keira was aware of Victoria's selfishness, and the fact she was spoilt. Yet she began to transform Keira into a mini version of herself. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters